


Always and Forever

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Angst, Claiming, Happy Bertidays, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Minor Character Death, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Wolves, accidental claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His skin boiled with anger, the impending shift white-hot in his blood. In three strides, Tommy crossed the room and picked Adam up by a handful of his hair. Adam whimpered as Tommy glared into his eyes. “It was supposed to be you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts).



> So I’ve never written a wolf fic in my life, so I hope this fits the bill enough!! Fake it till you make it? 
> 
> Greatest thanks goes to RagingRainbow for the hand holding and letting me rant to hell and back over this plot and Aislinntlc for the FANTASTIC beta work. I owe you girls everything!!!
> 
> So glad Lizibabes loved this, it was a great first dip into werefic!!! <33

***

Footsteps echoed loudly in the near empty room toward a lone figure kneeling in the center. “Why are you here?”

“I had to see you.”

Tommy snarled in response. “You know the law, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t give a damn, Thomas.”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Tommy spat, turning away. He wasn’t supposed to be here, and what made it worse was that he still had feelings for the asshole. “Adam, you  _ran away_. You gave up your right to be in this pack, or have you forgotten that I’m the  _Alpha_  now for Christ’s sake!”  _No thanks to you_ , he wanted to add.

Flinching, Adam looked up. “I wouldn’t have come if—“

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Adam,” Tommy growled. “I never  _asked_  for this.”

Adam bowed his head, his submission clear as the near full moon outside. “I’m sorry.”

His skin boiled with anger, the impending shift white-hot in his blood. In three strides, Tommy crossed the room and picked Adam up by a handful of his hair. Adam whimpered as Tommy glared into his eyes. “It was supposed to be  _you_.”

“I know.” Adam whispered.

***

_“C’mon, Adam, over here!” Tommy laughed as they ran through the trees surrounding the Lambert property. Glancing behind him, he smiled as he saw Adam try to catch up. “C’mon, slowpoke!”_

_The boys had been on their own all day while Adam’s parents met with other pack Alphas._

_Stopping to lean against a tree, Adam fought the sudden sick feeling that rolled over him. “Fuck, Tommy…something’s wrong.”_

_Tommy froze in mid-stride, a chill running up his spine at the sound of Adam’s voice. Walking back slowly, he noticed how ashen Adam’s skin was. “What’s going on?”_

_“Feel…sick.” Adam lurched forward, throwing up. “Fuck.”_

_“What’d ya eat?” Tommy rubbed soothing circles in between Adam’s shoulders._

_The only response he got was Adam shaking his head as he leaned back against the trunk, a shudder rocking his tall frame. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. “I think it passed, whatever that was.”_

_“You sure?” He frowned. He was worried about Adam; he never got sick._

_Adam nodded, smirking. “You think I’m gonna give up chase that easily? Get goin’.”_

_“Yeah, okay.” He took off again, a little slower than before. He still wasn’t sure if they should do this._

_“Jesus, Tommy, don’t go easy on me. I’m_ fine _.” Adam chuckled._

_Snorting, he glanced behind. “Okay, you asked for it, though!” Leaning forward slightly, Tommy ran at full force dodging trees and boulders._

_A few minutes later, Adam was running alongside him, something he rarely did—Tommy was usually the fastest. “What the fuck?”_

_“Guess my height is finally giving me an edge?” Adam laughed, before freezing, his face in mild confusion. “Hey, do you smell that?”_

_Smelling the air, Tommy shook his head. “No?”_

_Adam groaned in pleasure, his nose still in the air. “You don’t?”_

_“Adam, you’re starting to worry me…maybe we should go ho—“_

_“No!” Adam suddenly snarled—_ snarled _at him, his face a mask of anger._

_Tommy took a tentative step back. “A-Adam?”_

_Adam suddenly hunched over, crying out in pain as the sounds of breaking bones contorted his body._

_“Adam!” Tommy rushed forward, only to stop short from the sudden glare from Adam’s eyes._

_“Run.”_

_Tommy gasped. “What the fuck?”_

_“I…said…run!” Adam growled, shocking Tommy into a sprint._

_Before he reached the edge of Adam’s backyard, he tripped over a branch and tumbled to the ground. He could see Adam coming up on him and flinched as Adam leapt into the air—changing into a charcoal colored wolf before landing several yards between him and the house._

_Tommy gasped in shock. They were too young to shift, barely seventeen years old. It could only mean one thing—_

_Adam’s parents were dead._

***

_Tommy stood outside Adam’s window, shifting from foot to foot. He hadn’t seen Adam much since his first change, less after the Lambert’s funeral. He knew Adam needed space, respected that, even, but the radio silence was starting to eat away at him._

_This wasn’t the Adam he knew—_ loved.

_He’d wanted to be at the council meeting earlier that week, had even tried to sneak in, but he was thrown out. He was too young, they didn’t want the cubs weighted down with adult stressors._

_They didn’t understand._

_This was_ Adam,  _this wasn’t just some everyday meeting_.

_After a few more seconds, Tommy stepped closer and tapped on the glass. Opening the window, Adam sighed. “You shouldn’t be here.”_

_Startled, Tommy climbed silently through the window and closed it. “What the hell does that mean? You’ve been ignoring me all week, Adam, I just want to help.”_

_He walked over to where Adam was standing by his dresser and wrapped his arms around Adam’s torso from behind, feeling Adam tense up. “I missed you”_

_“You need to go, Tommy…” Adam was trembling, gripping the top of the dresser tight._

_Loosening his arms, Tommy grabbed his waist and slowly forced Adam to face him and looked into his eyes. “I’m not leaving you, Adam, okay? Not when you need me the most. Don’t push me away.”_

_He stood up on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Adam’s, letting his tongue slide along Adam’s upper lip, before pulling away slightly. “I love you.”_

_Crumbling, Adam drew Tommy in tightly, hiding his face in Tommy’s neck. Tommy held him close, running his fingers through his hair as Adam cried silently._

_After a while he heard Adam whisper. “I don’t want this, Tommy. I can’t do it.”_

_“I wish I could bring them back, too…” He sighed._

_Adam shook his head, still clutching tightly to Tommy. “I—I can’t be Alpha…”_

_“Yes you can, just like we used to talk about, right? I’ll be here right by your side.” He pulled away, trying to find a small smile for Adam. “You’ll still choose me, right?”_

_Tommy watched as a multitude of emotions flitted over Adam’s beautiful face. He wished he could take away the pain._

_Fresh tears started to flow from Adam’s eyes and Tommy leaned up to kiss them away, muttering, “It’s okay” and “I love you” over and over._

_“I love you, Tommy,” Adam sniffed, clutching tighter onto Tommy as if in desperation._

_He pulled back, smiling, and began to walk toward Adam’s bed, pulling Adam with him. “You’d better; you’re stuck with me for life.”_

_As his legs hit the edge of the mattress, Tommy flopped back, keeping hold of Adam to pull him down. When Adam crawled on top, he took a second to just_ look _at him._

_He could see many changes, mostly small—his muscles were slightly larger, eyes more wild looking and his jaw and collar bones struck out in strong relief against his freckled skin._

_Adam was a man, now, years before he was meant to be._

_He was beautiful._

_“What?” Adam asked, nervously._

_Tommy smiled wide. “Just enjoying the view.”_

_Blushing, Adam ducked down and kissed him behind his ear, making him shiver. “Yeah?”_

_All Tommy could do was moan as Adam sucked on his skin, kissing his way to Tommy’s lips._

_If Adam seemed a little desperate, Tommy didn’t seem to notice as Adam shoved his tongue into his mouth. He’d missed this so much, the feel of Adam on top of him, pushing him into the mattress. He groaned as Adam rutted against him, matching each thrust in earnest._

_“I love you,” Adam panted out; trailing kisses back to Tommy’s neck and licking a stripe up it before biting._

_“Ow, fuck!” Pushing him away, Tommy sat up against the headboard, holding his hand to his neck. “What the fuck was that?”_

_He looked wild, his eyes more wolf-like now than they were human. The few droplets of blood on his lower lip added to the effect. “T-Tommy?”_

_“You—you bit me…”_

_Adam looked like he’d been slapped, the color draining from his face. “Let me see.”_

_Tommy flinched, fucking_ flinched _, when Adam reached out to remove his hand and he found himself scrambling to wipe the crestfallen look off Adam’s face. “Just…_ wait _. I’m okay I think, I’m just… I need a moment, okay?”_

_Adam nodded softly, the blue of his eyes coming back slowly as he calmed down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“_

_“Shh, I know…” He removed his hand when Adam reached out a second time._

_Leaning in, Adam looked at the bite and whimpered. “It’s not bad, more bruising than a bite…”_

_Tommy grabbed Adam’s free hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay, I still love you.” He brought their hands up and kissed them, chuckling. “I guess we’ll have to wait until you gain control, huh?”_

_Adam nodded in defeat and sighed, lying down next to him. “I suck.”_

_“No, you’re just not used to it, yet.” Tommy rolled over and draped a leg over Adam’s. “You didn’t do any permanent damage, I still love you.”_

_Smiling, Adam drew him in tighter. “Good.”_

_“Forever.”_

_***_

_When Tommy woke up the next morning, he felt cold. Reaching with his eyes closed, his hand hit the wall and fell into the covers. “Adam, where’d you go?”_

_Silence._

_He peeked an eye open to meet rumpled sheets and rolled over, gasping._

_The room was empty, save for the furniture._

_Sitting up, he slowly stood up and walked to the dresser, spotting a piece of folded paper on top._

_Tommy,_

_I’m sorry I’m not there when you wake; I’ll be gone by the time you read this._

_I’m not cut out to be an Alpha, I’m too young, it’s all too soon._

_Please understand that this is what I have to do…don’t try to look for me._

_I will always love you._

_Adam_

_Crumpling up the paper, he tossed it aimlessly and stood there, a tear falling down his cheek._

_It hurt knowing Adam had been planning this all along, even as they slept together._

_***_

“Who the fuck do you think you are, coming back here after running away like a fucking coward?” Tommy was close to the line, so close to snapping, his anger surpassing that of when he’d realized what Adam had left him with.

Flinching, Adam remained silent, his eyes lowered.

Tommy groaned in anger, shoving Adam into the wall for emphasis. “ _Why_?”

“You know why—“

“No, I don’t. I don’t understand why you couldn’t just stay, and get through it with me! I was there for you, wasn’t I? Was I not enough to help you heal, to hold your hand as your beta? Your  _mate_?” His anger was starting to drain, leaving him cold. As angry as he was with Adam, he was equally overjoyed to see him again.

He still loved him all the same.

“It was too muc—“ Adam flinched at the murderous look Tommy shot him. “I was too young, Tommy, I was terrified… it was a lot to take on.”

Tommy sighed and released his hold on Adam before walking away. He understood that already. “And you think I wasn’t too young as well?”

Adam slid down the wall with a weak sigh, realization written on his face. “I wasn’t thinking, I guess. Tommy, I—“

“It’s too late for apologies.”

Drawing in a shaky breath, Adam kept his eyes to the ground. “I miss you.”

Tommy froze, willing his body to stay in control. He was confused, hurt, torn between wanting to rip Adam to shreds and wanting to press him against the wall with his body. It was too much.

Did he still love Adam?  _Yes_.

That much was certain, that had never changed.

Hearing shuffling behind him, he turned around to find Adam kneeling once more, his neck bared in submission—his heart leapt into his throat.

He could see tears dripping from Adam’s nose, the pain written on Adam’s face that mirrored his own. Rushing to kneel in front of Adam, he took his face in his hands, looking him in the eye trying to convey what he couldn’t put into words. “You know this can’t happen.”

Adam closed his eyes in defeat, sniffing as more tears fell. After a few seconds he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. “I don’t wanna be alone anymore…”

Anger flared up again.  _Does he think he can just waltz back in—_

“I know it’s not possible, I made my choice… I just had to see you.”

“Damnit, Adam… You’ve made this so much harder—“

The door crashed open, cutting him off. “Sir, there’s been a— _what the_   _fuck_?”

Adam froze, eyes wide in fear and Tommy dropped his hands slowly, turning to face the intruder.  _Fuck._ It was James.

James, who had hated Adam since they were kids. Hated him, because he couldn’t have Tommy—hated him because he left Tommy with a mess and broke his heart.

Hated him because Tommy had refused to date anyone else since then.

“What, James?” Tommy tried to keep his voice level and authoritative.

James was seething. “I was going to tell you there had been a break in, but I guess you already found him.”

Tommy cleared this throat and stood swiftly, forcing his face into a mask of indifference. “ _Clearly_.”

James was still fixated on Adam, his eyes shooting daggers. Stalking over to Adam, he nudged his shoulder with his toe a little rougher than Tommy was comfortable with.

_Stay in control, idiot!_

“Hello again,  _Adam_ ,” James sneered. When Adam remained silent, he tangled his fingers in Adam’s hair quickly and ripped his head back, Adam’s face warring between fear and indifference. “I’m talkin’ t’you, you scum. Answer me.”

“James!” Tommy growled, partially laying his alpha voice into it. He couldn’t show he cared too much for fear of mutiny.

Chuckling, James winked at Tommy. “Only sayin’ hello.”

“Better be saying  _goodbye_  now, James. I can handle this.”

He looked at Adam, seeing him strain against James’s hold. Only Tommy could see that Adam was fighting the urge to jump at James.

“Sure you wouldn’t like me to take the trash out, sir?”

Tommy bristled. “That won’t be necessary. Why don’t you go find Michael—“

James looked up with a sneer, tightening his grip in Adam’s hair. “Y’know, I don’t think you  _can_  take care of this. I don’t trust you.”

Before he knew it, James had lifted Adam up and slammed his head against the wall, causing Adam to cry out and try to grab for James’s wrist.

“You fucker!” Adam gasped, trying to break free.

Rushing forward, Tommy could feel the shift coming again, his fingers slowly turning into claws. He raised his voice, laying his entire alpha into it. “Let go of him!”

James wrapped his claw-like hand around Adam’s throat and pushed slightly, making Adam gasp for air and try to fight him off. He wasn’t strong enough. “I’m not affected,  _Sir_ , not anymore.”

Tommy growled and leaped for James, clawing into his back and pulling him away from Adam. When he saw Adam slump against the wall free from James, he threw James to the ground.

Groaning, James shifted partially and turned his head, spitting blood. “Knew you were still in love with him.”

“I gave you an  _order_.”

James chuckled. “And I told you…” He pulled out a gun and pointed it toward Adam, sneering, “You’re no longer my Alpha. I broke that bond a long time ago, I answer to no one.”

He looked back toward Adam. “At least I don’t have to go looking for you now, I can finally get my revenge.”

Before James could shoot, Tommy felt himself shift fully and grabbed his wrist in his jaw and broke it, causing James to drop the gun.

“Let me go!”

Tommy growled menacingly, dropping his arm to place both paws on James’ chest, noses inches apart.

“They’ll do the same to him, Tommy. And you as well, don’t you know that?” James growled back. “He chose his destiny.”

“Tommy, he’s got a knife!” he heard Adam scream.

Vision turning red, he bit around James’ neck, twisting until he felt the joints snap and heard a knife rattle on the ground.

Instantly he drew back, the adrenaline coursing through him as he ran over to Adam, not sparing a second more for James. He forced himself to shift back, shivering slightly. His clothes hadn’t survived the shift. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just a bit bruised…”

Placing his hands on either side of Adam’s face, he drew it towards him once more. “I’m sorry, Adam.”

“It was my fault, I should have never come back—“

Tommy cut him off, kissing him deeply, fingers moving to knot in Adam’s hair. “I missed you so much.”

Adam answered back with a deeper kiss, pulling him closer and biting his lip.

Suddenly the air shifted between them and the kiss grew in intensity as Tommy pushed Adam backward toward the floor. Reaching down, he cupped Adam’s hard length through his jeans causing Adam to moan and buck up.

Pulling the zip down on Adam’s jeans, Tommy yanked them off roughly before going back up to nuzzle Adam’s cock, making him whimper. “Tommy…”

Adam pulled him up, kissing him roughly as Tommy fisted their cocks together, jerking them hard. He brought two fingers up and shoved them into Adam’s mouth, letting Adam wet them before dragging them down to rub at Adam’s hole, pushing in.

Groaning, Adam dropped his head back and breathed. “Oh god,  _please_ …” 

Tommy worked him open, moaning at the thought of that wet heat on his cock.

It was nearly too much.

Pulling his fingers out, he lined up, looking Adam in the eyes as he pushed in until he bottomed out. Smiling, he kissed Adam. “I love you, I always have.”

He began to move, thrusting his hips harder, nipping at Adam’s lips and neck making Adam whine in need. Leaning up slightly, Tommy gazed into Adam’s eyes and his breath caught seeing the love reflected back at him—he could never let anything happen to Adam.

Adam rolled his hips under him, matching the pace as he dug his nails in Tommy’s back. Licking a stripe up Adam’s neck, Tommy felt a rush of heat blaze over his skin, felt his body change minutely as he lost himself to his instincts.

The pulse throbbing in Adam’s neck called to him, made him run his tongue over it once more, before sinking his teeth into Adam’s skin. The energy shifted and suddenly he couldn’t move, couldn’t thrust in or pull out.

“T-Tommy? What…” Adam gasped, as he tried to move and couldn’t. “What the fuck, did you just—“

“Shit.” Tommy groaned and slowly pulled his sharpened teeth from Adam’s shoulder to lean up on his elbows. He couldn’t decipher Adam’s expression and he kicked himself for not keeping himself in check.

He tried pulling out once more and cursed, feeling his knot pull at Adam’s stretched hole.

“Tommy…?” Adam sounded worried, now.

Drawing his eyes back up to meet Adam’s, he crumpled. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking how I didn’t want anything to happen to you and—“

Adam placed his fingers over Tommy’s lips, smiling fondly. “It’s okay.”

“I claimed you.” Tommy said flatly. “Against your will.”

“I don’t think my will needs to be questioned, here—I’ve wanted this since before I left.” He winked, rolling his hips to tug on Tommy’s knot and growled seductively. His eyes widened and he stopped moving. “Unless you don’t want—“

Tommy cut him off with a kiss. “Oh, I want, I never  _stopped_  wanting you.”

They lay there, basking in the afterglow of being in each other’s embrace again after so long; it felt like home.  Tommy sighed happily. “Well I guess we found a way to get around your exile—claiming you as my mate trumps all other rules. You’re  _mine_  now. ”

Adam smiled brightly. “Always and forever?”

“Always and forever.” Tommy whispered against his lips.


End file.
